


Red Morning

by Fuil_agus_deora



Series: The Waves Have Come [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hannibal Lecter Dies, I like to cause pain, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sorry guys, This Is Sad, Will Graham Is Devastated, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, through stories geez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuil_agus_deora/pseuds/Fuil_agus_deora
Summary: The sea is cruel and unforgiving, yet a symbol of rebirth.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Waves Have Come [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139177
Kudos: 4





	Red Morning

The sea had spit him out and onto the shore.

Coughing up salt and bitter water, Will could feel the wet, dense sand between his fingers. He was barely awake, feeling the sting of his injuries, like a thumb was digging its way into his wounds.

The Dragon was gone and finished, his reign over and hunted down by a pair of feral dogs.

Will had pulled him and Hannibal off the cliff then, as he admired the chaos they created. He had practically confessed to the older man, crimson-stained teeth peeking from behind lips as they shared a faint chuckle. He could feel a hand on the arch of his back, gently trailing up to his shoulder as Hannibal almost laid his face in his hair.

It was euphoric, and for the first time, the fisherman felt completely seen as they plummeted to home.

Will felt akin to Orphelia in this very moment, as the waves washed over his tired form.

His arms felt heavy.

His face contorted into a woeful expression once he realized who was in his arms, and what it meant. Oh god, oh no.

Will wasn’t alone. The ocean had dragged Hannibal out with him. He was as pale as he’s ever seen him, and _oh_ so cold to the touch.

With a tentative hand, he pulled the man into his arms as much as he could, forcing himself to sit up despite his wounds. Hannibal's wounds were extensive, what with a gunshot through his abdomen, and the dive into the ocean.

His throat felt dry and his voice felt unusable, as he weakly cradled the body in his arms. Heavy, so heavy, and his mind was hazed. Repetitive.

Will couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't move besides embrace as best he could. With an injured shoulder from Dolarhyde's knife, he did so quite feebly. But his grief, his emotion was on full display.

But still, he kept denying.

"H-Hannibal...?" the man asked, almost unable to be heard as he shook his partner. "Please, _please_. I can't, now... not now..." He shifted to slightly rocking, sand sticking to his skin as he brushed back damp, messy hair.

_He couldn’t be gone. He can’t survive separation, barely did in those three years apart._

Bedelia's words echoed in his mind, and so had Alana's, and Jack's.

_he couldn’t be gone. he couldn’t be gone._

Jack would most surely congratulate him for this demise. 

_he couldn’t be gone he couldn’t be gone he couldn’t be gone he couldn’t be gone_

Will found he couldn't stomach it.


End file.
